Talk:UNSC Carrier
Untitled This artical needs more! Armament Cite armament. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 16:06, 19 November 2006 (UTC) Marathon-class vs Carrier The cruiser in Battlegroup Stalingrad was never stated as a Marathon-class, if it were a Halcyon-class then it would only make sense that a modern carrier was the flagship. With that being said, at the Battle of Sigma Octanus the Leviathan (a Marathon-class) was the flagship despite there being carriers present. The simple definition of a carrier would make it less effective against Covenant capital ships as Longswords lack the capability to break through shields. It's highly unlikely a carrier is more powerful and in lesser abundance than a Marathon-class especially since prior to the fall of reach there were only 20 cruisers still active and it's stated explicitly that they are the most powerful vessels made by human hands. i believe it was stated as a marathon but i will check J!MMY8806 09:58, 24 January 2007 (UTC) i believe that the reason for all these diferent ships bieng made flagship, i believe the best explanation for this would be that the ship put in 'command' would have the highest ranking officer on, it is the only way to put all this together and make sense. J!MMY8806 22:19, 24 January 2007 (UTC) an admiral's ship is always the flagship even if it's a life boat it's common practice of the USN although our navy hasn't been in that kind of situation since the 1700s ha ha Power I think everyone is too obsessed with Which-Ship-Is-More-Powerful. i mean, look at the ships of today. each performs a different purpose. the Carrier in GoO had command because THAT'S WHAT THEY'RE FOR!! Carriers are lightly armed, but carry plenty of Fighters. they're not as POWERFUL as other ships, but they're more USEFUL. -SpecOps306 it doesnt state they are lightly armed, so we do not know J!MMY8806 10:00, 24 January 2007 (UTC) About the cruiser bieng more powerful = if the UNSC ships that we do not know about are anything like the covenant in terms of the CCS battle cruiser bieng weaker than the Assualt carrier i belive this could be the same with the UNSC ships seen as though these are starships not little poxy things that float on water. J!MMY8806 22:19, 24 January 2007 (UTC) But they perform the same role. look it up sometime, you'll be amazed what those "little poxy things that float on water" can do. they patrol space, like modern ships, they engage enemy units similar to todays navy (except for the whole movement-in-three-dimensions thing), and carry armaments that are being considered for naval warships these days. each type has a role: you wouldnt send a Carrier after a submarine, no more than you'd send a Frigate to launch airstrikes against somalia. -SpecOps306 mabey its because a unsc cruiser is like ww2 battleship back then admirals used either as a flagship well all that is obvious i know that but you have to take in fact these: *we currently do not have interstellar travel and the ships of today are made to float on water not fly through space which is completely and utterly diffrent in almost every way so we can not state what we do not know about. (and the reason i refered to them as poxy little ships is because the ships in halo range from just over 1km, if you know any ship today that comes near that then please speak up?) *another point is that the UNSC call the ships based on thier own classifications, yes? so if they refer to them by tonage as it is predicted and stated they do e.g Halcyon class cruiser bieng made the smallest ship designated the Cruiser classification, then from the looks of things the carrier would be a bigger tonage egualing more power based on the predictions used by the way they name the Covenant ships *and lastly i know that there are different roles but you have to take in consideration that these do travel through space, and it is stated that the Cruisers carried Longswords, pelicans aswell as the frigates evan carrying these, so if you could name me a Battlecruiser of todays modern age that carrys fighters and mass helicopters and evan better frigates that do, then go ahead but from the information we have been given and from pure general knowledge space vessels are extremely diffrent to vessels of today, there? kk thanks, J!MMY8806 12:41, 25 January 2007 (UTC) I know all that. and there are pretty large ships today: the USS Enterprise, a modern nuclear aircraft carrier, is 1,123 meters long. but all i am trying to say is that power isnt everything. -SpecOps306 you mean feet long its 342.3 m long, J!MMY8806 12:02, 26 January 2007 (UTC) stupid imperial measurements... User:specops306 length hey relentless could you just tell me were it states the length of the carrier b/c id like to read it lol is it in H:GoO, H:FS, H:tF, kk mate thanks, and tell me nxt time u fancy goin on halo 2 kk mate, cheers mate J!MMY8806 13:33, 26 January 2007 (UTC) kk bu t were does the size of the Covenant Carrier come from, kk thanks mate, J!MMY8806 15:14, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :In GoO, there's the short 1st engagement between UNSC and Covvie forces enar Onyx, and it says something like a UNSC destroyer careened into a Covvie carrier 3 times its size. Cheers, H5N1 Influenzavirus A RR || (U) (T) 15:37, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Halo arms race I looked at the ship in the halo arms race and I look at the pictures of the marathon and the halcyon class cruisers and I came to 2 conclusions. 1. the ship is a critical damage halcyon class cruiser. 2. the ship can be a UNSC carrier since it doesn't look like its either of the cruisers i said since its shape is different from the others and its a big ship so I guess it might be a carrier. Only Small ships can stay in atmosphere, Carriers are too big to stay aloft. Well that is a Big UNSC ship floating in the atmosphere so explain that and plus the UNSC ship Skidbladnir a Phoenix-class Colony Ship landed on Harvest and that ship is bigger than a UNSC carrier. Not all UNSC ships have the ability to float in the atmosphere so certain ships can float and others fall to there death. The Spirit of Fire managed to stay aloft while being pulled down by tractor beams on the shield world and once inside the atmosphere of the shield world the only trouble it had staying aloft was the covenant ship that grazed it and then started attacking Andrew-108 17:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Battle Group Name Look at how today's navy Battle Groups are named. They are all named after the carrier that is in the flagship position. Now today's carriers are either Aircraft Carriers or Marine Assault Carriers, neither of them can engage in ship to ship combat. So even though the carriers are obviously not the strongest ships in the Navy they are still the most important. And that is why Battle Groups are named after their respective carriers. Read the Book well before putting info. Someone put that their are 20 UNSC carriers left in the fleet which is wrong. It says on page 162 "fall of reach" that their are 20 UNSC cruisers left in the fleet. Like the title says read the book well before putting info. and I deleted it. Picture of Carrier? To anyone who was Halo Wars Genesis, Open it up to the "cell" about the battle of the origami asteroid field (or go to the halopedia article, I think the picture is there too.)Look at the flat ship under the word "System" in the green text box. It looks longer/bigger than the marathons and halcyons around it, even though it is still pretty close to them. Carrier? Seriously, we've gone this long without a clue what a carrier looks like on the UNSC side? That's pitiful. It's as if the creators are deliberately avoiding their introduction. I mean, WTH??? >_<Fire Eater 22:30, April 25, 2010 (UTC) picture the big ship to the left is bigger then even the marathon and it is flat like a real carrier could this be a unsc carrier? Anyone think this is possible? I know that it's totally unconfirmed, but I agree; that definitely looks like a carrier in that pic.Fire Eater 22:36, April 25, 2010 (UTC) --I think that ship you pointed out is very likely to be a UNSC Carrier; is certainly is bigger than a Marathon Class Cruiser and looks like a carrier. Only thing that can be bigger than a Marathon is a UNSC Carrier, Supercarrier or Phoenix and this is no Phoenix.Paladin Grand Master 16:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Fighters The article says "and ''most likely have contingents of Longsword interceptors and Shortsword bombers", they're ''Carriers''''', of course they're going to have them. :still with subjects with very little canonical info on them, it's best not to be too definite until you get some solid proof.--For the Swarm! 05:48, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : : : : What about armor? It says in the infobox that it has 14 inches of armor. But a frigate has 2 feet? Shouldn't a carrier have more armor than one of the smallest ship classification there are? Can anybody clarify? : : : :